


Let go

by Chromatic_Spark



Series: Lose it [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Shameless, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromatic_Spark/pseuds/Chromatic_Spark
Summary: He was king I was his queen.But all kingdoms eventually fall.





	1. Chapter 1

I started caring without noticing.  
Caring about myself, caring about others, caring about him.  
I remembered the dreary colourless days without him, his touch. I didn’t know who I was then, my strength, my fire. I don’t care what he does, even if he kills me, at least I’ll have lived.  
I’d tried to get away, so many times. I came back and the cage was gone.  
I stayed by his side, his shadow. Our home was broken but we healed each other. I didn’t duck anymore, didn’t cry anymore, didn’t resist anymore. I didn’t need to duck, he had my back. I didn’t need to cry, I laughed too much. I didn’t need to resist, he was irresistible.  
I wore makeup and he smudged it.  
I learnt to live on booze and adrenaline.  
I wore what I wanted, though he preferred nothing at all.  
I drank, I smoked, I screamed, I laughed. He laughed along with me

He was king I was his queen.

But all kingdoms eventually fall.

It’s hard to say when we began to slip. A thousand kisses, each a little less passionate. Each day the laughter became more shrill, the taste more bitter, the fire dimming lower.  
I wasn’t his shadow, I was in his shadow and every day it got darker.

The glass shattered as it hit the wall behind him.  
“What the fuck do you want from me!?” He growled at me.  
“How about a little trust?” I hiss through my teeth, not backing down. We’re in his office, surrounded by the marks of his madness. He stands with his hands planted on his scarred desk leaning over it to glare into my anger flushed face. His blood stained shirt hangs unbuttoned over his shoulders, his guns still holstered at his hips.  
I’m in front of him, leaning on my cane as my knee throbs. Like him I’m splattered in blood and my clothes cling uncomfortably to me and the twin smells of cordite and copper fill my head as I grit my teeth. The blood isn’t ours, but its only there because of him.  
“Trust?” He spits and throws back his head to laugh slowly at me, silver capped teeth glinting in the light.  
“Yes. Maybe if you trusted me to do my part you we wouldn’t end up losing men all the fucking time!” I shout. He leans further forward, I’m aware that despite the smile there is no mirth in him.  
“Maybe if you DID your part without me having to carry you I could trust you to be useful.” He says softly, locking eyes with me.  
“Useful?” I spit and whip-fast he lashed out and grabbed my arm, dragging me forward. I cry out as I stumble and slam my weak knee into the desk. I curse and he pulls me harder so our faces are inches apart.  
“Yes. Now how about you show me how useful you are?” He purrs but there’s no lust in his eyes.  
I grab one of the guns from his hip and press the barrel to his ribs.  
“How about I do this? Is this ‘useful’?” I reply with my own mirthless smile. “Let go of me, ‘lover’.” I demand, twisting the word that once drove him mad.  
“Oh baby, you’re tearing me apart.” He says softly squeezing my arm harder, leaving bruises again. My whole life felt like a bruise.  
“Let go.” I repeat, pressing in the barrel harder. He relents and lets go of me and I step back. I stoop to grab my cane and make for the door as fast as I can.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” He roars and I turn back to fire a shot above his head, raining plaster down on him.  
“Out! I need to cool off before I put a hole in your empty heart!” I shout back and stalk out. I can hear him yelling and throwing things but I continue down to the garage, pressing his gun into the hands of one of our men who have come to find out the cause of our latest fight.  
I climb into my car, a small red convertible and tear out of the drive as fast as I can push the car to go and head into the city.  
I can see my furious reflection in the windscreen and will myself to slow down before I crash or attract the attention of Gotham’s finest. I’m not sure where I’m going, this isn’t the first time I’ve had to leave to calm down lately.  
Usually I just drive until my heart has slowed and I go back to him. We have breathless sex and leave our marks on each other then wake up without mentioning the fight. But not tonight.  
I need more than air, I need people, I need life. I head to the only place I know that won’t question the blood on my clothes.  
I pull up a street away and cut through an alleyway to get there. It’s been a long time since I feared anyone jumping out at me. The bar is still pretty busy despite the late hour and the doorman waves me in without question.  
I push open the door and the sounds of jazz and people wash over me. I’m not safe here but I’m not safe anywhere so I don’t care if I’m seen. The room is huge and lavishly decorated with beautiful green tile and dark wood. I spot an empty stool at the end of the long bar and sit down, waving at the barman who already knows what I’ll order.  
“Thats my seat.” Comes a protest behind me. I turn to see a large man in a cheap suit looming over me. I smile at him and his brow knots.  
“Was your seat.” I say calmly and he inces closer. I know the barman is watching.  
“I don’t know who you think you are but I’ve got no problem dragging you off that stool.” He growls and my smile widens. He hasn’t noticed me side my hand under the sit in my skirt.  
“Really? You’d hurt a pretty little thing like me?” I simper playfully.  
“Unless you want to take a seat on my lap, get lost.” He flexes his shoulders and I press the barrel of my gun into his stomach. He freezes but noone can see but us.  
“I think you understand a little better now. Get lost.” I say softly and he nods. I retract the gun and he flees. I shake my head and turn back to the bar, putting my gun back in the discrete holster on my thigh.  
“Nicely done.” Says a voice to my side, I turn and smile at him.  
“Good evening, Oswald.” I greet and the short man next to me smiles. He’s short and stout with a long hooked nose but he’s the closest thing to a friend I have these days.  
“You and the clown on the outs again?” He says beckoning me to following back to his booth. I follow and find my drink is already there.  
“When are we not?” I say, wincing as I slide in next to him, he offers me a cigarette and I take it. He lights it for me and settles back.  
“He’ll tear the city apart looking for you if you stay out too long.” He says, a smile on his thin lips.  
“Have I got a curfew now? Am I on parole?” I say taking a deep drag on the cigarette and blowing the smoke upwards slowly. I can see him watching me, appreciating the curves of my neck and shoulders. My scars have faded, I move so much easier now.  
“Why do you put up with him?” He asks taking a sip of his own drink.  
“I love him.” I reply without hesitation. He cackles at me and takes a drag of his cigarette.  
“Stop, doll, you’ll make me bring up my dinner.” He jokes and I raise an eyebrow at him. “Com’ on! Love? Look at the life people like us lead!” He grins and waves his arm to use the whole room as an example. “We ain’t got time for som’thin as soft as ‘love’.”  
“You’re wrong.” I say shaking my head and taking a big gulp of my wine.  
“Oh? You think you’re gonna tame your crazy clown?” He says looking at me with raised eyebrows. “You’re gonna drag him away from this life, settle down and have some little baby freaks? Gonna get him a desk job? Ha!” He dissolves into laughter and I can’t help but smile at the truth of what he’s saying.  
“Okay so we’re never going to have that but-” I start and he snorts.  
“What you’re gonna have is what you got, honey.” He says poking my arm with a long fat finger. I smile at that.  
“What’s that then?” I ask sipping my wine. He waves his arm again and I look out over the scene. I look at the things people are doing: dancing, kissing, laughing. The hidden things that most don’t see as well, the deals the danger the darkness.  
“You got life.” He said.  
“Not so bad.” I say and hold my glass out to him. He raises his and clinks it against mine.  
“Not so bad.” He agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

I pull back into the garage a couple of hours later. I had joined Oswald for another drink and danced a little with his favored girls before heading home much happier. I was in the mood to forgive, to accept the man I loved for who he was. I liked my life and didn’t want to change it.  
I looked for him in his office but found it empty. Normally when I left I would find him here, passed out drunk. I shrugged and guessed Johnny or one of the other guys had dragged him up to our room to sleep it off so I headed up there.  
The few men I passed looked sheepish and seemed to avoid my gaze, I was worried by the time I reached our door and then I heard it. Springs squeaking, a rhythmic thumping, a continual grunting and the unmistakable cries and moans of a woman.  
I stood for a moment, listening. Frozen. It’s the only word for it. Once I would have been full of fire, I would have ripped open the door and screamed but I felt like ice had filled my veins. I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door as quietly as I could. The two figures on the bed didn’t see me slip silently inside and take a seat on the chair opposite.  
There they were, the man who for the past few years of my life was my entire life and an unknown woman. They were both completely naked. He had her bent over the bed, face buried in the blankets as he thrust into her, hands with a vice grip on her hips. She moaned and called to him as he moved, he wasn’t drunk, I could tell by now.  
I sat back with my legs crossed, withdrawing my pistol from its holster and holding it gently in my lap. I looked at it carefully as they writhed only a few feet away. It was the one he gave me so long ago. The colours were chipped and it was well used but it was dear to me.  
After a few moments his thrusts gained more desperation and she squealed as she came and he grunted, tipping over onto her.  
“Oh, Mr J! That was amazing!” She sighed.  
“I agree.” I said clearly. He whipped his head around to see me and for the first time in a long time I saw fear in that pale face. “Hi honey, I’m home.” I said and waved at him.  
He groaned and pulled out of her and sat on the edge of the bed, legs open, arms and head hanging between them like a marionette with its strings cut. She squeaked and used the silk sheets that I had picked out to cover herself.  
“Who the hell are you?” She shouted, her voice was shrill. I took a moment to look at her. Slimmer than me, likely taller with longer legs, flowing dark hair and dark eyes. Her lipstick was intact. He hadn’t kissed her, at least not like me.  
“Me?” I said pointing at myself with both hands and revealing I had a gun in one of them. “Oh I’m no one. Definitely no one, isn’t that right ‘Mr J’?” His only reply was a guttural grunt, he grabbed at his hair with both hands.  
“I don’t understand.” She said trying to inch away.  
“Whats your name?” I ask, I’m not pointing the gun at her, not yet.  
“Jessica.” She said softly.  
“Jessica, you do know who you were just fucking, right?” I ask with a smile.  
“Yes?” She replies, unsure. She’s starting to panic.  
“That's the Joker, right?” I say with an icy smile and she nods. “The clown prince of crime. King of Gotham.” I continue. “The greatest criminal in the US of A.” She nods with each one. “He was the man I loved.” I added and if it were possible she looked even more scared. “The man I shared that bed with for a few years now. We had sex in it only this morning. Isn’t that right ‘Mr J’?” I say using the name I had refused to call him so long ago.  
“Look, I didn’t know!” She squeaks and raise the gun at last.  
“I know you didn’t. That’s why you’re still alive.” I explain. “Get up, grab your clothes and go downstairs. Ask for Johnny, he’ll get you a car home.”  
“I-” She hesitates. I pull back the hammer on the pistol.  
“You have less than a minute before my patience runs out and you end up a stain on that wall.” My voice is calm but has the effect I wanted. She leaps up and grabs a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed and a pair of high heels I could never hope to stand in. She runs out the door without dressing and I kick it closed behind her.  
“So. Let’s hear your excuses.” I sigh and lean forward to cup my head in my free hand.   
“What do you want me to say?” He asks, not looking up.  
“I guess there’s nothing you could say right now. How about you just convince me not to shoot you?” I reply and he finally looks up at me. He’s silent. “How about I fill in the blanks? ‘Oh honey I was drunk! I didn’t think you were coming back and I was soooo sad!’” I say and pout at him. “What about ‘I’m sooo sorry! It will never happen again!’”  
He stands up and steps towards me, he is nude and full of that powerful presence that attracted me to him once. Like a moth to a flame, but there is no fire now.  
“Come here.” He growls and I smile disdainfully at him.  
“Not a chance.” I say. “Back off or I’ll shoot you where you’ll die slow.” He growls and steps back half a step.  
“What now, hotshot?” He says rolling his head.  
“I’m leaving.” I say calmly and he bares his teeth. “Go and lock yourself in the bathroom. I’m going to pack a bag and leave.” I stand and motion for him to go to our shared en suite.  
“Where?” He snaps.  
“None of your business. In fact nothing to do with me is any of your business anymore. In half an hour you can throw anything I leave behind on the same garbage heap you threw any respect or love you had for me.” I say and put a second hand on the gun, steadying my aim.  
He steps forward.  
“Stop.” I order.  
He steps again.  
“Stop!” I snap.  
He steps again and now the barrel of my gun is pressed against the centre of his chest. He is staring me down.  
“Back off or I’ll-” I start and he smacks my hand away and rushes me. He grabs both my wrists and pushes me into the door with them pinned above my head.  
“You’ll what?” He whispers into my face.  
“You can’t force me to stay.” I reply calmly.  
“Can’t I?” He leans in to whisper in my ear.  
“If you try you’ll just end up with a knife in your spine.” I say and he chuckles.  
“Oh, so angry.” His breath on my neck would normally make me shiver but not now.  
“Get. Off. Me.” I say slowly, pushing each word out with as much force as I can.  
He steps back and looks me in the eye, he’s realised that he’s broken something he can’t fix.  
I step around him and go to the wardrobe. As stuff some clothes into a bag and step into some comfortable shoes he sits down heavily on the bed again.  
I pull a soft sweater on over my stained dress and throw the bag over my shoulder. Turning to leave I look at him and something hits me. I hold my gun out to him and he takes it absently.   
“Keep it.” I say without emotion. I pick up my cane and turn to leave.  
“Fine.” He says suddenly and I stop with my hand on the door.  
“What?” I don’t turn.  
“She was a better lay than you anyway, you useless crippled bitch.” His voice is full of venom. I turn and he’s pointed the gun at me. “Four years of being nagged and dragged around by you. Limping along behind me like some lame stray dog. I should have let you bleed out in that warehouse.”  
“You-” I started and he pulled back the hammer on the gun, his aim not even quavering a little.  
“Loved you? Is that what you think?” He throws back his head and laughs slowly. His trademark laugh. “Love a broken thing like you? No. I pitied you. Poor little girl got beaten by her husband, got beaten by everyone she ever cared about.” He play-acts sobbing. “Should have shot you along with that deadbeat.”  
“Is that what you think?” I breathe, I feel each of his words like a blow.  
“Yes.” he barks, spittle in the corner of his mouth.  
“Then goodbye, Joker.” I turn and open the door. As I step out he fires but he’s aimed wide and it hits the wall ahead of me.   
I only stop for a second before walking out and away, his mocking laughter following me out.


	3. Chapter 3

I drive to a motel on the edge of the city and pay cash for a room. I open the door and throw my bag on the floor at the foot of the bed. The whole place is dated, worn and cheap. Exactly how I feel.  
The tears don’t come until I’m under the shower. I sob desperately into the weak flow of water until I can barely breathe. Eventually I step out and dry myself on the awful rough towels.  
I’ve forgotten to pack a nightgown so I climb into the bed in nothing but my underwear and pull the sheets over my head. Curled up on myself I focus on my breathing and try to quiet my thoughts.  
Images of Marlon, George and the Joker spin and twist and combine in my mind. The men who at one time held my heart and each in their way threw it away. I couldn’t blame them, I blamed myself. I fell asleep to the sound of my own breathing and was haunted in the dark by his words and his laugh.

I wake as the door to the room is kicked in. I instinctively reach for the gun that used to live on my nightstand. Not my nightstand, not my gun anymore.   
Police swarm in and I sit up with my hands raised. Men in SWAT gear point rifles at me as I sit, bare chested, the bed. It’s almost funny.  
“Don’t move!” Comes the order behind one of the masks. I raise my eyebrows but follow the instruction. Light streams in through the open door along with the cold of morning. My hair stands on end and my nipples harden.  
“Good morning miss.” Says a familiar figure as he enters the room. Owl-like glasses and a bushy beard cling to a wizened face.  
“Commissioner Gordon, how lovely to see you again.” I say as cheerfully as I can. “Would it be alright if I put some clothes on before you take me away?” He looks at me and shakes his head.  
“Do it but no sudden movements, understand?” He says gruffly.  
“Of course.” His men watch me dress in jeans and a sweater. After I’ve tied my shoes they cuff my hands behind my back and take away the bag.  
I’m taken out to a car and pushed inside. The residents of the other rooms are peering round doorways and curtains as we drive away. Gordon is in the front passenger seat while one of the SWAT officers drives.  
“Let me guess, the motel owner called you?” I say, watching the city flow past.  
“You got it. You’ve got a wrap sheet almost as long as your boyfriend these days.” Gordon answers, flicking through a file on his lap.  
“Ex.” I correct. “I was headed out of the city.”  
“No gun.” He says. “We were expecting you to be armed.”  
“My mistake.” I sigh.

They put me in an interview room by myself but I can feel eyes on me from the camera in the corner and from behind the mirror that covered one wall. It feels like hours before Gordon enters and puts a plastic cup of coffee in front of me before sitting opposite me.  
“So, miss, you’re looking at an immediate return to Blackgate.” He says opening a file in front of him. “You haven’t finished your initial sentence after all.”  
“You sure that whoever takes me there won’t drop me off for another spa day?” I say and he winces. Its obviously still bothering him that the torture I endured a few years ago was only possible because one of his men was paid off by Harvey Dent.  
“I’ll drive you there myself If you’re concerned.” He offers.  
“How about we make a deal, Commissioner.” I say and he raises his eyebrows. I’ve had hours to think about this.  
“Instead of taking me to Blackgate you give me my car, my bag and my freedom. I leave Gotham and disappear. I don’t come back and I don’t cause trouble anywhere else. A quiet life from now on.” I say leaning forward to look in his eyes.  
“A quiet life?” He repeats and I nod. “And why would we do that?”  
“Because if you do I’ll give you what you want.” I say softly.  
“And what do I want?” He looks at me over his glasses.  
“The Joker. I’ll help you catch him.”

He disappeared for an hour and came back with a form for me to sign. A statement that meant that in exchange for dropping all criminal charges against me I would aid in the capture and prosecution of the man known as ‘The Joker’. In short if he was caught I was free. If he got away I would spend the rest of my life behind bars.  
I signed and then told them everything I knew about my former lover. I told them about the house, his clubs, his cars, his men. I told them when he tended to sleep, to work, to eat. I record hours of testimony   
I am watched constantly, my cane is replaced by a police officer who helps me move. I am not allowed anything that could be a weapon.  
Less than twenty four hours later I watch from behind the glass as he’s dragged into the interview room and dumped yelling and cackling into the same seat I had been. He’s dressed for the club, dress slacks and deep red shirt, open to the waist. He kicks over the chair and stalks to the mirrored window. He slaps it with both hands and stands there leaning against it, glaring as if he can see me through the glass.  
“I need to speak to him.” I say to Gordon who is stood behind me.  
“Not a good idea.” He says.   
“If you want me to stick to my word and stay away, you’ll let me do this.” I say, not turning.  
“Fine.” He grunts after a minute. “But if he-” He starts and I raise a hand to silence him, turning.  
“If I need help I’ll let you know.” I say and walk out.  
I walk to the door of the interview room and wait for it to be unlocked. I step in and they slam the door behind me.  
He sees my reflection and turns slowly, a look of angry disbelief on his painted face.  
“Hello, lover.” I say and step towards the centre of the room next to the table.  
“You.” He breathes, staring me down.  
“Me.” I reply softly. I tell myself I am not afraid of him. I know he’s right to be angry, but I had to choose. His freedom or mine. I chose me.  
“You’ve been a naughty girl.” He growls, stalking closer.  
“Yes.” I reply. He backs me against the table, staring into my eyes. He doesn't say anything, there’s nothing to say.  
He reaches out and gently strokes my hair then grabs and handful and pulls, bending me over the table. He leans in with me never breaking eye contact. He’s searching my eyes.  
He twists his hand and I stifle a gasp. He raises his other hand and cups my face delicately.  
He leans in and kisses me softly, with a tenderness that was so rare in our relationship.  
He doesn’t deepen the kiss, doesn’t press for entrance, doesn’t press his dominance.  
It’s like he’s showing me, just once, who he could have been. Who we could have been.  
He’s saying goodbye.  
“That’s enough.” Gordon's voice interrupts us.  
The Joker lets me go and steps back. I walk to the door where Gordon waits and when I look back I see him watching. For the first time I can’t read him, he doesn’t look like him.  
The door closes on him and I hear his laugh echo from inside.  
“Your keys.” Gordon hands me my keys and my bag. “You’re free to go. Don’t make me come after you.”  
I nod and leave the station. Avoiding the press circus outside and climbing into my convertible, which had been towed here, I drive carefully out of the city and onto the freeway. I head for Metropolis and don’t stop till I’ve reached a small hotel I remembered from years ago.  
I stumble into the room I booked into and without taking off my clothes I fall onto the bed and let darkness take me.


	4. Chapter 4

It takes nearly a week for me to leave the room. I’ve stopped eating and spend a lot of time asleep. Every so often I find myself dwelling on that last kiss.  
A week later I’ve rented a studio apartment and applied for some jobs nearby. My bank account is stuffed with money I siphoned from what we’d stolen over the years. I don’t need the money but I need to find a life away from that.   
I get a job in a little cafe, serving cupcakes and coffee to students who won’t eat anything unless they’ve photographed it first.  
I study in my spare time, I have friends who know nothing about me, I don’t smoke and I never drink. It’s hard at first, living in the light with everyone else  
I jump at every shadow for months. I received one message before I threw away my old phone: I’ll miss you. Don’t come back. OC.   
I print one picture and hide it. One reminder of who I was. I look at it low days when my grades are bad or the customers are rude. I haven’t carried a gun in months.  
I’ve been going to physiotherapy so my knee only hurts on really cold days. I’ve cut and dyed my hair and my skin is healthy from sunlight and care. I go to the gym and stay slim but build muscle. I dress differently, carry myself differently, talk differently. Only my faded scars betray my past. If asked I tell people I was in an awful car accident. A drunk driver. His name was Victor, my little joke.  
No one would recognise me. No one should recognise me.

It’s been over two years since I left Gotham.   
I’ve taken to studying in the University Library in the evenings. I’ve already half finished my dissertation. I’m studying sociology and have a passion for self expression.   
I always sit by the stacks, usually I’m alone but over the last few weeks I’ve been joined by a silent companion. A young man has taken to sitting nearby and studying as well. He’s not in any of my classes but I guess him to be an art student.  
At first I ignore him. Then we began nodding in greeting, then a smile.  
Eventually he introduced himself. Aaron. I was right, he is an art student.   
We say hello and goodbye, remark about the weather, he compliments my hair, I compliment his glasses.   
Then one evening he sits opposite me and we work quietly in tandem. This goes on for another week until at last he asks to take me for a drink.  
“I don’t drink.” I say to him and he smiles. He has a kind smile. He’s younger than me by nearly ten years and his tousled hair and boyish good looks are sweet and alien to my life.  
“Coffee then.” He persists.  
“Fine.” I relent and he smiles. He has a nice smile.  
We go to a coffee shop near campus. He’s from Metropolis originally, normal family, normal life. He asks me about my life, I lie.   
He’s sweet and funny. He admits to only studying in the evenings to be near me. He admits that his grades have improved and I laugh at him.  
He walks me home and I give him my number. We go to dinner the next Friday. We go to the movies a week later. I cook him dinner a few days after that.  
The first time we kiss I can’t help but compare him to the others that still haunt me. He’s softer than Marlon, more courageous than George and slower than the one I can’t name anymore.  
One day we go to a museum and hear sirens in the distance. We look up like everyone who lives in this city, hoping to catch a glance of the Superman. Aaron is excited to talk about him and inevitably we talk about the others of his kind. Wonder Woman, who has become such an icon to young women everywhere. The Flash whose powers are oddly fascinating. Cyborg the technical marvel and of course The Bat.  
The last time I saw Batman I was firing round after round at him, flat on my back at the bottom of a stairwell. Joker had been trying to hurry me when I’d slipped and fallen. Three of our men died that day. That was the day I caught him in bed with the energetic Jessica.  
On our way home that night we cut through an alleyway, I am less cautious than I should me.  
“Give me your wallet.” A voice in the dark. A man in dishevelled clothes has stepped out from behind a dumpster. He has a knife.  
“Its okay, stay calm.” Arron soothes me. He hands over his wallet and the man looks through it, there's only $20 in there. He’s not satisfied.  
“And you.” He points at me.  
“I haven’t got anything.” I lie. There’s £200 in my purse and I know it, so does Aaron.  
“Prove it.” The man says and steps closer. Aaron has started to panic.  
“Just give it to him, babe.” He hisses. I try not to roll my eyes at him revealing I have cash.  
“Listen to your boyfriend. Hand it over.” The man says as he gets close enough to hurt me.   
“No.” I reply without thinking. He lunges and I grab his wrist and twist it.   
He yells and drops the knife, I kick it under the dumpster.   
“Bitch!” He growls through gritted teeth as I continue to twist his wrist, he drops to his knees in an effort to relieve the pressure.  
“Give back the wallet.” I order and he does do with a shaking hand. Aaron takes it, he’s pale but okay. “Now when I let go we’re going to leave and you’re going to go the opposite way, or next time I’ll break it. Got it?” I explain and he nods.  
I let go and sweep past him, dragging Aaron along in my wake.  
He doesn't say a word until we’re back at my place.  
“Wow! I can’t believe you just did that!” He exclaims, turning to me with an excited grin.   
“I took a few classes.” I lie. He wraps me in his arms and kisses me. Adrenaline pumping through him.  
His hands drift and for once I let them. We haven’t made love yet. I’m scared to.  
He explores my body and I sigh at the gentleness of his touch, willing myself to be in the moment. He backs us up to the bed and we lie down, barely breaking the kiss.  
He slowly becomes more passionate and his hands slide under my shirt, cupping my breasts through my bra and rolling me onto my back.  
My shirt is soon gone, as is his. He knows about the scars, doesn’t ask. He lies between my legs and presses against me, I sigh at the feel of his growing desire. He tastes of wine and smells like the cologne I bought him.   
He hesitates at the waistband of my jeans as if asking permission and I push them down myself. His trousers join mine in the growing pile at the foot of my bed as do our underwear.  
He’s gentle, careful, as he pushes into me. Checking my reaction with every inch.  
Soon he starts a steady rhythm and I clutch at his back and raise my hips to meet him.   
I feel his orgasm building but am unsurprised that my own is far away. I had no doubt that this would happen but I’m disappointed anyway.  
I force a gasp and press my nails into his back. Another lie, why not add more.  
He comes with a grunt and kisses me again. He holds me that night and calls me his Wonder Woman.

Months later he stays with me most nights. We’ve finished our courses and both passed. We talk about travelling, of making a home together, marriage, children.  
It’s a cold night when I wake in his arms to find the window open. It was closed when I shut my eyes. I tense and search the darkness, I see the shadow that shouldn't be there. They know I see them.  
I turn on the lamp.  
He’s just as I remember.  
“Bats.” I hiss and sit up, trying not to wake my lover. He stirs anyway.  
He notes the intruder and his eyes fly open, he sits up and tries to push me behind him.  
“Long time.” The Batman says. He’s stood near the window, his eyes are focused on me, he’s barely noticed Aaron.  
“Wha- You’re-” He stutters at the living legend.  
“Aaron, I think you should go.” I try to say calmly but he’s not listening.  
“Who do you think you are breaking in here!” He shouts at the Bat who seems a little amused. I’ve seen him break men three times Aaron’s size.   
“You need to come back.” He says to me and Aaron bristles, getting up.   
“Don’t.” I warn.  
“Hey! I’m talking to you!” He is stood in pyjama trousers and is squaring up to the caped crusader. I admire his fire, his urge to protect me.  
“Aaron!” I yell and he looks at me. “Sit down.” I urge and he droops.  
I get out of bed and shut the window. I look at the masked man for a moment before sighing.  
“What do you want? I’m clean, I’ve got papers to say I was exonerated and I haven’t done anything since. Haven’t even jaywalked.” My voice is steady.  
“You need to come back, he’s gotten worse.” Batman says. Aaron sits on the bed heavily, trying to understand what we’re saying.  
“Yeah, I saw. He escaped, I don’t see how that’s my problem.” I spit.  
“You could help us stop him.” He says and I bristle.  
“No. I have a good life here. I’m not throwing it all away because you couldn’t fucking keep him locked away.” I nearly shout.  
“Who?” Aaron asks and I turn to him. I can see my life shattering in his eyes.  
“The Joker.” says Batman.  
“The Joker! What on earth would she have to do with that freak?” Aaron rounds on him. “You need to leave, now.”  
“He’s killing indiscriminately now. It’s not about power or money anymore. If you can draw him out, help us catch him…” Batman says, once again ignoring Aaron.  
I turn away to look out the window.  
“You have my answer.” I say quietly and open it again. “Get out.”  
The Batman seems to flow out the window and I close it behind him. I can feel Aarons eyes on my back, I shiver under my nightclothes.  
I walk to the kitchen and pull out a bottle of whiskey given to me as a gift from my boss. I open it and pour two glasses. To Aaron’s surprise I take a deep gulp from one and hand him the other.  
“I don’t understand.” He says, looking at me like I’m a stranger.  
I tell him everything. I tell him about Marlon. About George. About The Joker. I unwind the trail of lies I’ve been telling for years. I tell him about Zsaz and Two-Face. I tell him about Jim Gordon and my deal to get out of that life. I tell him I love him.  
“You got him locked up.” He breathes.  
“Yes.” I take another gulp of whiskey, I’m on my third glass.  
“But he got out.” He turns his glass in his hands.  
“Yes.” I reply.   
“But he didn’t come after you.” He says and I smile at him.  
“Why would he?” I say sadly. “He could have killed me there in the interview room but he didn’t.”  
“You loved him.” He turns away.  
“Yes.” I can feel the coldness coming from him.  
“And he loved you.” He stands up and puts his glass on the counter.  
“I think so.” I sigh.  
“Do you still love him?” He doesn’t turn.  
“I can’t.” I say plainly.  
There’s silence for a few minutes. I finish my whiskey and open a drawer near the bed. I pull out a picture and hand it to him. I took it with my phone not long after The Joker and I had started living together. In it he and I are lying on our bed, naked. He’s grinning with his arms around me and I’m smiling, my lipstick smeared across my face.  
“That was us.” I say quietly.  
“Was everything a lie?” He asks.  
“No. Not everything.” I reply, sitting back down.  
“Do you miss it?” He asks looking at the picture.  
“No. I admit that It was… exciting. But I don’t want it anymore, I’m not that person anymore.” I say.  
“Yes you are.” He turns and I can see he’s crying. “That night with the mugger. I saw it then. You would have killed him if he followed us. Wouldn’t you?”  
“I-” I start but he cuts me off.  
“Don’t lie.” He says sharply.  
“Yes, without thinking.” I admit. “I’ve killed so many, what’s one more.”  
Aaron nods and puts the picture down. He silently changes into his clothes and puts some of his things in a bag.  
“Please. I- I don’t want you to go. I’m not her anymore. I swear!” I beg and he looks through me. “I love you.” I sob.  
“You’re a monster.” He says flatly and leaves. The door clicks shut and I hear him walk down the stairs.   
I pick up the picture and tear it into tiny pieces. I don’t notice I’m crying until the front of my nightdress is soaked.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at work I try my best to act normal. I smile for the customers and serve quickly without fault. It’s a welcome distraction.  
The cafe is small but well liked by the locals. I’ve been working there for so long I know the regular customers by name and the sounds around me are soothing.   
Evening comes and I start the short walk home, a light jacket over my uniform. I turn into a quiet street when a hand shoots out and wraps over my mouth like an iron band. Another hand slips around my waist and before I can fight I’m lifted into the air. My scream is muffled as I’m carried up over the darkened city and dropped onto the roof of one of the tallest buildings around.  
I scramble to my feet and turn to face the man who took me. I want to slap him but I know it would be useless.  
“Abducting women now, Supes? A new one on you.” I hiss as he lands nearby. His perfect blue eyes bore into me, I disgust him.  
“It was the only way we could think of to get you here.” A voice from the shadows.  
“Better than breaking into my bedroom. Were you hoping I was alone, Bats? If you wanted a good lay you only had to ask.” I say and dust myself off.  
“You broke into her bedroom?” Asks Superman, an edge of amusement in his voice.  
“And terrified my boyfriend. He broke up with me, by the way.” I round on the figure in the dark, I wish I had a gun and my fists clench even as tears form in the corners of my eyes.  
“You were lying to him about who you are.” He responds and I scoff.  
“Says the masked man.” I reply and Superman smiles.  
“She’s got a point.” he says and Batman glares.  
“I gave you my answer. I’m not going back. Dragging me up here isn’t going to convince me.” I say as he emerges into the dim light cast by the city below.  
“We were hoping to appeal to your better nature.” Superman says, clasping his hands behind his back.  
“Better nature? How many times have I tried to kill both of you? It turns out I don’t have a better nature.” I say recalling Aarons parting words.   
“The Joker needs to be stopped.” Batman replies simply.  
“And what makes you think I can do it? Why not the man of steel here?” I wave at Superman.  
“He’s planning something big, we can’t take him down till we know what it is.” He says and I grunt and turn away.  
“The second I go back he’ll hunt me down and kill me. Is that what you want?” I say wrapping my arms around myself, the air is freezing up here. “You say I can uncover what he’s up to but all I am is bait.”  
“You can bring him out of where he’s holed up, make him reckless.” He explains and I shake my head.   
“If he wanted me would have tried to find me. He’s moved on! I’ve moved on!” I shout at the sky.  
“I was hoping you’d do this willingly.” Batman says and I turn, my eyes flying open.  
“You’d force me to go back? Drag me there as your sacrificial lamb?” I’m shaking my head.  
“If I need to.” He says and I back up towards the edge of the roof.  
“So that's it? I’ve tried to go straight, to build a life, a good life. I got out and now you’re dragging me back.” I sob and keep backing up till I feel the wind from below against my back.  
“People are dying and more will if we don’t stop him.” He reiterates and I look over my shoulder at the precipice. Only Superman looks concerned.  
“If I jump, he’ll catch me and then you’ll take me back to die anyway. Is that it?” I breathe.  
“No. This isn’t right.” Superman finally steps in. “She’s right, we can’t force her into harms way.”  
“But she might be the best way to do this.” Batman argues.  
“We’ll find another way.” He says and turns to me, face grave. “I won’t let him force you but I hope you’ll reconsider.”  
“Thank you.” I manage to say and he approaches slowly.  
“I’ll take you home now.” He wraps an arm around my waist again and as he lifts me into the air I see Batman watching us leave.  
He drops me off at the corner of my street, no one sees and I dash to my apartment as fast as I can. I sit on the bed and try to breathe.  
Just as I’m deciding its time to leave Metropolis my phone rings. I answer without thinking.  
“Did you really think you weren’t being watched?” I know the voice and my throat constricts. “I always knew where you were.”  
I don’t reply, I can’t.  
“Its time for you to come back.” He says, his voice is charming as ever.  
“Please, no.” I beg, my voice breaking.  
“Oh but you haven't got a choice. You see my friend Victor just got out of Arkham, he’s still sore that you survived. If you don’t come back I might just tell him where you are.” He says smoothly, I can hear his smile.  
“I-” I stutter.  
“You’re going to pack up tonight and get the next train here. I’ll have someone meet you at the station.” I can’t breathe. “If you don’t come or try to run I’ll let dear Victor know where to look for you and your little boyfriend. Won’t that be fun?” My heart stops.  
“Don’t!” I manage and he laughs at me.  
“I’ll see you soon.” He says softly.  
“Yes, Harvey.” I reply.

I turn my collar up against the wind as I wait for my escort outside the station. I cried silently all the way here. I considered running but the thought of Zsaz coming after me, of him hurting Aaron was unbearable. I hoped that if The Joker was going to kill me at least he might make it quick.  
“Over here, miss.” A thin man in a dark suit approaches me and leads me to a long black limousine. I climb in and sit opposite the man who summoned me.  
“Hello Harvey.” I manage. His grotesque face is twisted in a wry grin as he regards me.  
“You’re looking well, I almost didn’t recognise you.” He says taking a sip from a champagne flute.  
“I can only hope to look half as good as you.” I say raising my eyebrows. His eyes flash anger at me but then he smiles widely, not an easy expression to look at with the half ruined man.  
“Say what you like, sweetness.” He purrs.  
“So what’s the plan, handsome?” I settle back and try to resist the urge to open the door and leap from the car.  
“You’ll see.” He cackles.  
The car pulls up at one of Dent’s clubs. Bloodlust closed years ago but an enterprising character like him wouldn’t be put off by a little thing like me killing several of his bartenders.   
“Welcome to Velvet!” Dent says theatrically as he drags me from the limo. “Your new home!”  
Like all nightclubs the outside was fairly plain but for a neon sign of the name in a flowing luxurious script. Inside was, as the name suggests, very lavish with sumptuous booths shielded from the rest of the vast space by glittering curtains. The dance floor gleamed black and the bar was a grand imposing space with mirrors and shining mother of pearl inlaid in the wood. It was all unmarked, new and pristine.  
He drags me through into the back rooms and shows me where I will be kept. A windowless bedroom with en-suite bathroom. It’s simple and functional. More comfortable than a prison cell but only just.  
“Here we are, and isn’t it lovely.” He taunts. From the moment we left the car two large men who are obviously armed fell into step behind us. He rounds on me and puts a hand on each of my shoulders, squeezing roughly. “Get some rest. It’s your debut tomorrow!” His grin rivals my former lovers in its intensity.   
He shoves me hard and I slam into the wall, the air pushed from my lungs. He leaves cackling and slams the door shut behind him. I hear a very solid lock slam into place and I know I’m trapped.  
I get up and see that my bag was tossed into the corner of the room and I fetch it to unpack. Better to stay busy.  
There’s a bed, a set of drawers, a wardrobe and nothing else but whitewashed walls. I open the drawers to find them empty and take a few minutes to carefully take my clothes and put them away neatly. There are tears rolling, unbidden down my cheeks but I ignore them.   
Once I’ve put on everything but my pyjamas I turn to open the wardrobe. It’s full of glittering clothes that would reveal more than they conceal. I’ve started to understand what I’m here for.  
Harvey doesn't just want me as bait, he wants to rub me in The Joker’s face. He wants to parade me around like a prize puppy. He wants to show the world how he captured and caged the former Queen if Gotham. I suspect that when he eventually kills me that it will be publicly.  
I’m to lose my pride before I lose my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow I manage to sleep and am woken the next day by the door opening. A busty girl totters in with a plate of food for me. The door closes behind her but I catch a glimpse of a man stood by it. I’m under guard.  
“Hi sweetie!” trills the girl. She’s blonde, buxom, bubbly and I don’t believe any of it. “I got you some breakfast!”  
“Thank you.” I say and take the plate. I eye up the scrambled eggs suspiciously but if they wanted to drug me they wouldn’t have to do it subtly. I take a bite while the girl flits around opening drawers and the wardrobe.  
“Let’s get you dressed, honey!” She says picking out a particularly skimpy outfit that seems to be made purely from sequins.  
“What’s your name?” I ask turning to her after only a few bites. She turns and flashes me a perfect smile.  
“I’m Lola!” She beams. “I think this would look great on you!” She waves the outfit and I roll my eyes.  
“Something a little less revealing at least for today, please.” I say, I’m trying to be polite. Maybe it will delay the inevitable. She pouts at me.  
“Oh pooh! Fine!” She turns and comes out with a pairing that's slightly more palatable.   
“Okay.” I say and stand up. She fusses around me as I get changed, the miniskirt and cropped shirt are tight and uncomfortable but I do my best to keep my back straight. The top is silver and has long ruffled sleeves while the skirt is deep purple velvet. Too high heels complete the outfit and I sit compliantly on the end of the bed while Lola teases my hair and applies my makeup.  
There is a knock at the door as she finishes, satisfied i look as good as I’m going to.  
“The boss wants you both out in the club, Miss Lola.” The guard calls and she squeaks excitedly. She pulls me to my feet and I totter after her as she drags me out to the main floor.   
I wonder what time it is as its apparent the club will be opening soon.  
Harvey Dent is sat at the bar and turns to us with a smug grin as we approach. Lola dumps me in front of him and skitters off. I want to wrap my arms around myself but I don’t give him the satisfaction of seeing how uncomfortable I am. He mockingly wolf whistles and i sneer at him.  
“Oooh you look edible in that.” He growls. “Come here.” He beckons and I take a step towards him, he raises his eyebrows and I get close enough for him to touch me. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close. I can’t hide my discomfort now.  
“Please, Harvey. Enough.” I say quietly and he laughs at me.  
“No, not quite. We open soon and you’re going to be my personal little waitress. It’s our grand opening tonight and everyone who's anyone is coming. They’ll all see you at my beck and call.” He buries his head in my neck and I can feel my skin crawl.  
“I know I said I might work for you someday Harv but this isn’t what I had in mind.” I say between gritted teeth. “Can’t I just work behind the bar?”  
“What makes you think I’d do anything you want?” He chuckles.  
“Flip you for it?” I say knowing he won’t be able to resist. He growls in my ear then pushes me away. I stumble and turn to see him toss his infamous coin.  
It twists in the air and he catches it and flattens it on the back of his hand.  
“Heads I’m behind the bar, tails and I’ll be your little gofer.” I say and he grins before revealing the coin and swearing. “Heads.” I confirm.   
“Go on then.” he waves his arms angrily and storms off.  
I breathe a sigh of relief and make my way behind the bar. It’ll be hard working like this again but I’ll feel less exposed here. It’ll give me somewhere to hide if need be as well.  
I acquaint myself with the bottles and pumps.  
“Hi, stranger.” Comes a voice behind me and I look up into the eyes of someone I thought I’d never see again.  
“Mack?” I gasp and straighten up. He looks like life hasn’t treated him well, there’s a new scar on his forehead and lines around his eyes. “I- I don’t- What are you doing here?”  
“When I got out,” He says giving me a pointed look “I didn’t want to go back with the boss, so I took up with Dent.”  
“Look I-” I begin but he waves a hand.  
“Don’t apologise, I get it. He did a fucking awful thing to you and I don’t blame you for what you did.” He meets my eyes so I know he’s sincere.  
“Well it’s good to see a friendly face.” I say with a weak smile.  
“Yeah, see ya.” He says and leaves quickly, I want to call after him but I know it will always be awkward between us. I got him and all of The Joker’s men thrown in prison. That is if I didn’t get them killed. I take a deep breath and duck under the bar to hide my frustrated tears.  
I’m starting to wonder if dealing with Zsaz would have been easier.

When the main lights go down and I have to admit the place looks gorgeous. I could just see the old me draped over one of the booths laughing with the lords of crime. Right now I’d give anything to be back in Metropolis watching TV with Aaron.   
The customers come streaming in and I hear endless gasps of joy at how it looks. Girls in beautiful dresses and guys in dress shirts and slacks pour in as the music starts up. I start serving drinks, not really caring if I get any cash for them. Dent can go to hell if he thinks I’m going to do my best to make him money.  
I’m hyper aware of every face around me, scanning them all for recognition. There are some that look as if they’ve seen me before but more as if they know me from the newspapers than in person.   
I get a few comments from the male customers, I try to be coy when all I want to do is punch them. Once I would have leaned into seduction but now I want to run.  
“Hey!” A friendly call and I turn to see Lola dressed similarly to me waving from the end of the bar. I take a breath and go to her. “Hi sweetie! Harvey wants you to come meet his friends!” She grabs my arm and pulls me around the end of the bar and steers me across the room.  
I can feel my heart beating too fast and I’m about to hyperventilate.  
“Ah there you are!” Dent says with a terrible grin on his face. He’s in a booth with someone I can’t see yet. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me too close. “Honey I think you already know my guest here!” He says with false gallantry.  
“Hello Oswald.” I manage to say.  
The penguin is sat opposite, flanked by his latest girls. His eyes are like saucers and I can’t tell if he’s angry or just surprised.  
“Long time no see.” He says and takes a long gulp of his drink.  
“Come sit with us, darling!” Dent says and pulls at me.  
“Oh I really should get back to work.” I say trying to smile.  
“Nonsense!” He pulls me into his lap and I do my best not to look at Oswald. Dent runs his hands down my arms and seems to be enjoying my discomfort more than Oswalds reaction.  
“Isn’t she a picture, Oswald? My little pet!” He is rubbing salt in my wounds now.  
“Oh yes.” He replies and I finally look at him and see what I feared, pity.   
Pity is worse than anything he could have given me. I want to scream to kick and yell and run.  
“Mr Dent?” A server runs up and gets both barrels of the two-faced man’s stare. “Uh… There’s a guy here who is demanding to see you.” She manages to say.  
Dent grumbles and slides out from under me. I made to get up but he pushes me roughly back onto the leather.   
“Oh no ‘sweetheart’, you stay her and entertain my guest.” He says and I can see the underlying threat. He storms away following the server into the crowd.  
“Babes go get yourselves a drink.”Oswald orders his companions who leave quickly leaving us in the darkened booth alone. He’s glaring at me and it’s almost painful.  
“Hi.” I say to break the silence.  
“What’s he got on you to make you come back?” He asks quickly.   
“I-” I start, trying to think of a lie.  
“You’re not stupid. Never have been. Why have you come back?” He snaps.  
“Zsaz. He said he’d tell Zsaz where I am.” I admit without meeting his eye. “If it wasn’t him someone else was going to drag me back. Even the Bat came to get me.”  
“The Bat!” He spits, coughing. I nod.   
“Seems my time is up.” I breathe and wonder if he heard me.  
“You need to go before the clown catches you. It’ll be a bloodbath.” He says.  
“So concerned?” I say with a sad smile. “I’m not the woman you knew. I won’t even fight back.”  
He grunts and I look down at my hands. My expertly coiffed hair falls around my face and for a moment I can hide.  
“Whatcha say to your gal pal there, pengie?” Comes the breathy voice I’ve been dreading. “Looks like you’ve upset her.”  
“You need to learn how to treat a lady right!” A sickly sweet Brooklyn accent.  
I can’t bring my head up. My body has solidified. I can’t breathe, can’t think. My heart has stopped.  
Through the strands of my hair I see him. His hair is still the same his eyes his face his body. He’s wearing a dark blue shirt open to the waist and I can see his pale chest hasn’t changed.  
Wrapped under his arm is a stunning woman with long blonde hair dyed pink and blue at the tips. She’s utterly gorgeous.   
Panic fills me up from my toes to my eyes.   
“Excuse me.” I squeak and try to bolt from the booth.   
He’s laughing and grabs my arm. As I try to wrench it away our eyes meet and the smile falls from his lips. It’s only for a split second but I see the recognition.  
I manage to tear my arm away and run from him.   
“Who was that?” I hear the woman cackle as I leave.  
I run through the crowd and trip in the stupid heels, a man catches me and I look in his face. Johnny. He looks shocked then angry.  
I wrestle free and manage to stumble away.  
At last I reach the back rooms and run to the cell I was put in. I pull at the door to find it locked. I hit it with my palm and turn away looking for another exit. I flit from door to door looking for an exit and find them all locked. I sit on the floor, willing myself to calm. My knee aches and my head is pounding.  
I can hear footsteps approaching down the dim hall. Dent turns the corner to face me and looks ecstatic.  
“Oh this went better than I could have hoped!” He chuckled.  
“I haven’t seen you so happy without a hammer in your hand.” I say looking up at him.  
“I didn’t need one this time.” He says leaning down as you would to talk to a child.  
“You win, Harvey. You broke me. Is that what you wanted?” I sigh, rubbing the tears from my face.  
“No, but it’s a great side benefit.” He says and offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me to my feet.  
Before I can react he pushes me against the wall and presses against me. I flatten my palms against the wall and he grabs my hips, I can feel the bruises forming where his fingers dig into my skin.  
“I want to destroy him, you understand?” He growls softly, his ruined face nearly touching mine. “He’s up to something and I want to find out what. Then I’ll use it to end him.”  
“Harvey.” I try to talk and one of his hands whips up to wrap around my throat.  
“If you play along I might just forgive you at last and let you go back to that hole I found you in.” He squeezes my throat and his eyes flick to my lips.  
“Don’t.” I warn and he smiles and squeezes harder.  
“Stop me.” He whispers then slams his lips into mine.   
We’ve kissed before but then I was in control. He’s dominant and aggressive, forcing my jaw open to invade my mouth with his tongue. I try to grip the wall, my nails digging into the plaster. He tastes of whiskey and his cologne is overpowering as he released my hip to drag his fingers forcefully up my bare abdomen and grasp at my chest.  
I can’t stand it any longer and knee him hard between the legs and leap away from him wiping my mouth. He turns with a grimace.  
“You’ll regret that.” He hisses and draws a pistol from inside his jacket.  
“Boss!” Lola darts around the corner, her eyes widening at the scene in front of her. “The Joker just left and he took a magnum with him!”   
“Gun or champagne?” I say automatically.  
“Champagne!” She whines.  
“Fine! Lock her up.” He growls pointing the gun at me and sweeping past.  
Lola grabs my arm and pulls me back to my cell. I step in and give her my back as I step out of the shoes.  
“You know if you just give him what he wants things will be easier for you!” She says.  
“I’d rather die.” I hiss and she closes the door leaving me alone.


	7. Chapter 7

He lets me rot in there for over a day.  
I shower, I sleep and I try not to think.  
When the door opens again its not the cute bouncy Lola that drags me out. A huge man in a dark suit grabs my arm and tows me into the empty club. Standing in front of Dent in my own clothes is easier but I have to stop myself from shaking.  
He’s sat in the booth from the previous night, a gun held casually in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other.  
“Cobblepot wants me to let you go. Did you know that?” He says, leaning forward. “He offered to buy your freedom.”  
“I take it he didn’t offer enough.” I reply and he smiles.  
“Not at all.” He takes a gulp of his drink and slams the glass back down. “Tonight you’re going to stay in this booth with me.” I tense up as he lifts a set of manacles. “Whether you like it or not.”  
“Bastard.” I breathe, earning me a hard nudge in the back by the suited man behind me.  
“Lola, go and get our guest changed will you?” He orders, settling back and she emerges to take me back to the room. “Oh, and don’t feed her. A bit of hunger might teach her some manners.” He calls after us.  
We’re shadowed by the large man all the way back but he doesn’t enter the room with us.  
“I told you! He always gets what he wants in the end!” She says as she helps me undress. “Why does he hate you so much anyway?”  
“Long story.” I sigh.  
She dresses me in a long silky silver gown, split to the hip. She applies my makeup and carefully curls my hair and arranges it around my face flatteringly.  
“No shoes?” I ask and she shakes her head.  
“No point if you’re gonna be locked up all night!” She smiles sadly.  
“Of course.”  
I’m escorted back to the booth and once I slide into the seat my ankle is chained to the table. As its bolted to the floor I’ve got no chance of escape as I am. I note that you wouldn’t be able to tell I was chained there unless I tried to move. A glass of white wine is deposited in front of me and I’m left alone while the staff go about their business setting up for the evening. I watch disinterestedly and turn the glass endlessly, sipping occasionally until the doors open.  
Again the populous of Gotham stream through the doors, its not long before the dance floor is full and the air is pulsating with the movements of nearly a thousand people.  
Dent sits with me periodically but is often called away. I’ve lost interest in the world around me and am staring into nothing when a voice brings me back to where I am.  
“Hello, Miss.” I look up into the face of a man I once trusted and try not to wince.  
“Hello, Johnny.” I sigh. He looks me up and down, probably noting my misery. I’d so hoped they would stay away.  
“The boss has sent me to bring you to him.” He says, his tone is flat and he is obviously holding back a lot of words.  
“I’m afraid that Mr Dent would prefer I not leave the booth this evening.” I reply and I can see his jaw clench.  
“You know better than to deny the boss.” He growls.  
“I’m sorry but its out of my hands.” I say mildly.  
“If I had my way I’d drag you out of here but let’s not make a scene.” He reiterates and I clench my teeth, finally losing my temper.  
“I’m chained to the fucking table, Frost. I’d get up if I could.” I hiss and he looks confused. “If he wants to see me he’ll have to haul his arse up here. I. Can’t. Go. Anywhere.” He looks shocked and I rattle the chain to emphasise my point.  
“Chained?” He’s confused and sneaks a look under the table to see the shackle.  
“I’m not stupid. You think I’d come back here if I had a choice.” I grumble.  
“Where are you staying?” He asks and I roll my eyes.  
“In a cell out back.” I huff, crossing my arms. His eyes widen. “Don’t give me that.” He rolls his shoulders. “Look if Dent catches you talking to me It’ll just make things worse. Go and tell… Tell him what you saw then tell him to stay away.”  
“You-” He starts and I smack my open palm into the table.  
“Or shoot me now and have done with it. You’d be doing me a favour, honestly.” I meet his eyes and I can see the pity in his eyes that cuts me deep. I feel tears prick my eyes and blink them away. “Now get out of here.” He hesitates. “Get the fuck away, Frost.” I say through gritted teeth.  
He leaves, glancing backwards over his shoulder.  
“That went well.” Dent slides into view. Of course he was listening. “Now he’ll know how desperate you are.” He sits next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulders. I lean away from him.  
“If you think he’s going to come running in to save me, you don’t know him at all.” I say trying to push him away.  
“No but he’ll be intrigued. That’s where I’ll catch him.” He says dragging me back to press against his side. “I just need to keep you as bait.”  
“Great.” I breathe.  
He grips my chin and forces me head up to turn to him.  
“I just have to work out how best to dangle you in front of him. Whether he wants to kill you or fuck you or both, he’ll have to make a move.” He says softly then plants a forceful kiss on my lips. I resist and pull away as he laughs at me.  
“We’ll see.” I fire back, unsure who I want to be right.

I’m chained to that table for the next three weeks. Every night, Dent gets more and more frustrated.  
Each day is the same, I get dressed up to sit and nurse a white wine in the booth for the night. Occasionally I’m joined by Harvey, Lola or Mack but most of the time I’m alone.  
The anticipation that I could be killed at any moment has given way to a kind of smug boredom. Its bitter-sweet as I realise that I could have stayed in Metropolis. So many people believed I was the key to making The Joker show his hand but here I was nearly a month into my confinement and there was no sign of him.  
Thankfully my captor has decided that he doesn’t want to watch me slowly starve to death but his frustration has been growing and his casual groping has become more aggressive and less sexual. Most days Lola has to cover bruises with makeup but I take each mark as a badge proving that I’m right.  
It’s Friday night and I’ve been dressed in a long purple gown that glitters in the low light. I’m nursing a split lip from Harvey’s temper tantrum the previous night but Lola has covered it well. I meet each strike with a smile which drives him mad. It feels like every day that The Joker is absent I’m gaining more control.  
I lift my wine to my lips and take a tiny sip, I’ve learnt that I will only be permitted one drink so I endeavour to make it last all night. I let my eyes scan the crowd and finding nothing of interest I let them settle on my own reflection in the mirror behind the bar. I wonder if the locals have started talking about the mysterious woman who sits and watches each night at the club.  
“May I join you?” I’m drawn from my thoughts by a familiar face and I can't help but smile a little.  
“Of course, Mr Cobblepot.” I say and the squat man climbs in opposite me, waving away the beauties beside him. “I’d offer to get you a drink but my host would rather I remain seated.”  
“So I’ve heard.” He remarks tapping his mouth with one blubbery finger.  
“What can I do for you?” I’m courteous and careful, I’m aware I’m being listened to. I try to signal to The Penguin of this and he seems to understand.  
“I wanted to find out how you were settling in back in Gotham.” He steeples his fingers and regards me over them.  
“I’m… well. I understand you were willing to make a substantial donation to my living conditions.” I say and his eyes flash behind it habitual monocle.  
“I do so hate to see a bird caged.” He replies with a slight smile.  
“It is such a beautiful cage.” I say waving at our surroundings. He harrumphs and we fall silent as one of his ladies delivers him a drink.  
“Ah, Oswald! So lovely to see you!” Harvey emerges and sits beside me, grinning at The Penguin like they are old friends. “What were you two talking about?”  
“We were reminiscing about when we all got together with your friend Victor.” I simper. I’m sure Oswald doesn’t miss my disgust as Dent wraps his arm around me. I feel him appraising my condition and I know he can see that I’m favoring one arm and there are darker patches all over my throat and chin where Dent has been venting his frustrations.  
“Great times.” He growls and his fingers dig into my arm. The ruined half of his face grimaces at me and I smile as prettily as i can and flutter my eyelashes, Likely earning myself another beating later.  
“Oh yes, I wonder where Victor is now.” Oswald asks, downing half his whiskey with one gulp.  
“Oh he’s around.” Dent starts petting my hair. The Penguin finishes his drink and climbs out of the booth.  
“Thank you for your time. Have a pleasant evening!” He calls and Harvey jumps up.  
“Oh but let me see you out!” He puts a hand on his back and escorts him away, turning to fix me with a glare.  
I try to compose myself, knowing that I may have pushed him too far. I settle back to watch the crowd, drifting through my thoughts. Sat here alone I like to imagine I’m sat in my apartment with a warm blanket around my shoulders. Sometimes I’m alone and sometimes Aaron’s there with me. When I’m not concentrating its not him it’s George or if I’m feeling hopeless it’s even Marlon before the pain began. I won’t let The Joker in. This comfortable, soft scene cannot include a man that was never either.  
I’m dragged from my imagined safety by a harsh smell in the air. The music halts and a earsplitting alarm begins to sound. The crowd panics and runs for the exit and I feel the sharp pang of panic in my stomach.  
The air is filling with smoke and I can feel it tearing at my lungs, my eyes water and I try to stand to pull myself free but the shackle won’t give. I scream for help, pulling so hard on my leg that I rip the skin of my ankle. Even slik with my blood I can’t pull free.  
I can see light flickering under the door to the back offices where the smoke is pouring from. I know even if the fire can’t reach me the smoke will kill me just as easily. I try to curl up on the floor of the booth and pull the insubstantial dress over my mouth and nose. I start kicking at the table leg, trying weakly to pull it from the ground so I can escape but it doesn’t even wobble. With each kick I get weaker and weaker.  
My chest is on fire and I can’t see. I try to breathe shallow breaths and keep my eyes wide but I can feel myself fading.  
I curl up on myself, wrapping my arms around myself and say goodbye to everyone.  
My last thought is regret.


	8. Chapter 8

I don’t know how long I sat there, taking deep breaths until I felt strong enough to stand. My ankle has been bandaged but I’m still wearing the stupid dress.  
I walk out of the room and look around me, I realise I’m where I would have paid endless amounts to have gained access to years ago. His centre of operations, his sanctuary. I’m in the batcave.  
He’s sat at a computer with eight enormous screens in front of it, he looks up as I enter and approaches me with his usual menace.  
“You shouldn’t be up.” He says and I look around at all his equipment.  
“Quite the set up. No wonder you always seemed to know what we were up to.” I reach out to touch a delicate looking device and he slaps my hand down. I look up at him and clench my fists. “So, if you didn’t save me, who did?”  
“I don’t know. I found you in an alley behind the club. Someone left you there.” He says turning away. “You had a chain on your ankle.” He leaves the unspoken question in the air.  
“I spent the last month chained to a table in that club. I hope it burnt to the ground.” I snap.   
“Why?” He sits back down, clearly he doesn't consider me a threat.  
“Same reason you wanted to drag me back here. Dent wanted to use me to bait Joker out. It wasn’t working.” I sigh. “He only succeeded in pissing off Cobblepot.”  
“Why would he care?” He’s tying as he talks so I stand next to him and lean on the desk. He glares at me to I stand up straight and wrap my arms around myself instead.  
“He was my friend once. I guess he thought he owed me.” I turn and look out over the space again. I see various keepsakes from events in the past under glass. Some I recognise, others are mysterious. “Does anyone know I’m alive?  
“Only me and whoever pulled you out.” He stops typing to look at me. “You’re sure you don’t know who did?” I shake my head.  
“Can I go home?” I whisper. “I want to go home.” I look at him, trying to hold back tears. “Please.” He holds eye contact for a moment then turns away again.  
“I’ll get you a car. Go back to Metropolis. Superman will watch over you till this is over.”  
I break down into tears and he whips around to look at me as I bend over with the force of my sobs. 

True to his word he finds me a beat up looking old car and somehow smuggles me out of his cave without me realising where it is. He leaves be at the edge of the city and disappears before I’ve driven too far into the night.  
The relief that I’m free is wonderful, I feel like it’s been a lifetime since I just saw the sky. I’m reveling in the air from the window as I drive. Bats found me a pair of ill fitting jeans and a mens button down shirt to wear. Anything is better than that smoke and blood stained dress.  
I pass by a sign for the Gotham lookout point and I impulsively decide to go and take a last look. I pull up in the deserted parking lot and climb the grassy slope up to the picnic area.  
I’m still barefoot and the grass feels wonderful even as my skin prickles in the chill air. It looks much like it always has. I walk past the picnic tables covered in graffiti and lean against the railing that I once climbed over in a panic and take a deep breath of the night air.  
His arms slip around me quickly and my breath hitches. He must have been hiding in the shadows. He pulls himself against me, my body flush against his as he buries his face in my hair.  
“Looks like I caught you again, little mouse.” He growls in my ear, silver capped teeth nipping at my skin. “You still smell like smoke.”  
“I knew it was you.” I breath, closing my eyes, my body has come alive as if it were always waiting for his touch.  
“Couldn’t let you burn up.” He replies. He starts kissing my neck and my mouth opens in a soft moan.  
“J-” I mutter and he holds me tighter. “J, stop.” I gasp.  
He turns me and before I can react he kisses me. It’s like we were never apart but he’s as gentle as he was during that last kiss at the police station. His hands slide under the shirt to wrap around me. My head swims and my body demands I give in but a thought cuts through relentlessly making me grip his face and pull away.  
“No, J.” I whisper and he pouts. “I won’t let you do this to her, or to me.” His eyes flash fire and he backs away. “What’s her name?”  
“Harley.” He barks and starts pacing in front of me. “Met her in Arkham, cute kid, crazy. She gets me out, chases me down. Pledges herself to me.”  
“She chased you?” I smile at that. “They all do.” It was true, women seemed to be drawn to him like moths to a flame. I was the only one he chased. “You happy with her?” I wrap my arms around myself to make up for the chill without his body.  
“She’s fun.” He spouts, stalking towards me.  
“Then don’t do to her what you did to me.” I breathe and his face twists in anger. “Don’t.” I say softly and reach for him. He pulls away from my touch.  
I shake my head and turn to leave.  
“Wait.” He calls after me and I turn, he’s holding something out to me. I take it and can’t help but smile. A snub nosed revolver, green and purple flames painted on the sides and emblazoned with my old name. The paint is chipped but it looks like its been kept well. With movements as easy as breathing I flip open the barrel and check that its loaded then flick it back. He watches me hands like a cat. I shake my head and hold it out to him. “I can’t.”  
He pushes it back.  
“Yours.” He says. I nod and slip it into the pocket of my jeans. I open my mouth for a second but decide not to say anything.  
I walk away and get into the old car, I don’t look back even as I hear him gun the engine of his car and drive away in the opposite direction.

A few hours later and I’m back in Metropolis. I realise my keys are back in Gotham so I have to call my landlady to let me in. She gives me a strange look for how I’m dressed but doesn’t pry.  
I was smart enough to leave all my bankcards, ID and phone in the apartment so it only takes a few calls to change the locks on the apartment and my car. I wonder what I should do with the beaten up old thing I drove here but its disappeared within a day.  
I turn on my phone to find hundreds of messages from work, friends and surprisingly from Aaron. I’ve been missing for a month without warning so of course they worried.  
I call work and tell them my mother fell ill and I was stupid enough to leave my phone at home. They’ve replaced me and I don’t blame them.  
I call my friends and feed them the same lie, they forgive me but I owe a lot of drinks.  
I call Aaron.  
“So you’re alive then?” He answers and I can’t help but smile. There’s relief in his voice.  
“Yes. I’m alive.” I reply. “I got dragged into that mess in Gotham. I’m back now, its over. At least for me.”  
“So you found out what was up with your ex?” He says carefully, he’s in public I guess so he can’t go into detail.  
“No and I don’t care. I told them I couldn’t help and I was right. Not my problem.” Easier if I don’t tell him the full truth, at least not now.  
“Well… good.” He hesitates.  
“Would- Would you- Would you like to come over. I’ll tell you what happened and you can decide if you still want nothing to do with me.” I manage to blurt out. He’s silent for a moment.  
“Okay, I’ll be there in an hour.”  
I take a shower and change my clothes. It takes four washes to get the smell of smoke out of my hair. I decide to throw the clothes away but take the little gun out of the pocket and hide it in my bedside drawer. Having it close makes me feel a little better.  
The knock at the door makes me jump but I manage to stay calm as I open in. Aaron looks good as always, I’ve decided not to wear makeup to cover the bruises, better he sees whats happened with his own eyes.  
He looks shocked at my appearance but stays quiet until we’re settled on either end of my sofa with a drink. I tell him what happened and he listens carefully, waiting to ask questions till I get to the end. I leave out my meeting with Joker, I’m not sure why.  
“So you went because this ‘Two-Face’ guy threatened to tell Zak-” He starts.  
“Zsaz.” I correct.  
“Zsaz, where you are. And where I was.” He continues.  
“Yes, I was tortured by this guy before. Not something I care to repeat.” I say and realise he’s looking at me strangely.  
“So you went through all that, just to protect me?” He says quietly. I pause.  
“Yeah, I guess I did.” I lie and he leans towards me and takes my hand.  
“I can’t say I understand the life you’ve led but-” He smiles at me. “I think you have changed. Can we start again?” He asks and my heart flutters a little.  
“Sure.” I reply and he kisses my hand gently.


	9. Chapter 9

So we do start again. It doesn’t take long to fall back into old routines. I can’t really look for work until the bruises heal so I live off my savings for a while. Aaron and I begin dating again but he doesn’t stay over and we haven't slept together since. I keep telling him I’m not ready.  
I notice a certain caped crusader watching me on occasion but It makes me feel safer.  
There’s no word from Gotham for weeks. I watch the news and find out little, the fire was supposedly caused by faulty wiring. Three people died and they haven’t been identified, I hope Dent thinks I was one of them.   
The Joker is still at large and still killing indiscriminately, I find out a little about his girlfriend. Harley Quinn.  
When I got him locked up they sent him to Arkham Aslylum where she was supposed to be his psychiatrist, Harleen Quinsell. She fell in love with him and helped him escape. I know how hypnotic he can be when he wants so I can imagine he was pleased to find someone so willing to fall for him. Seems she’s as bad as I was, if not worse. She’s dangerous and quick to anger. I’m glad she wasn’t there when he kissed me, I probably wouldn’t have walked away.  
I wake up in the night and reach for the gun sometimes but I’m jumping at shadows.  
Aaron invites me out for dinner on Valentines day. My bruises have healed and I make sure to dress up for him. We talk and laugh over dinner, he’s still wary of my past and occasionally comes out with odd questions but I’m understanding. I’ve killed and enjoyed killing, its not something that you come across every day.  
He walks me home and I think this might be the day I let him back into my bed.  
We kiss on the way up to my apartment and we’re so tangled when I manage to open the door I don’t notice till its too late that someone is already there.  
A hand tangles in my hair and drags me to my knees while someone punches Aaron and slams the door shut behind us. My eyes are watering but I can see whos directing the men hurting us, easily distinguished by the bi-coloured suit I’ve grown to hate.  
“Aww young love.” Harvey sneers as I’m thrown at his feet. He’s sat in one of my dining chairs with a silenced pistol in his hand. I turn to see what’s happened to Arron only to be kicked in the face for my efforts. “Thought you’d gotten away from me did you, bitch?” He yells as I moan on the floor, my nose is bleeding and swelling. “I don’t know how you got out of there but here you are, back in your little love nest.”  
“Leave her alone!” Aaron shouts behind me and I hear a crack as one of the men hits him with something.  
“Please, Harvey. Let him go.” I plead and he sneers at me. He leans down and holds out the coin.  
“Heads he lives.” He says and flicks it into the air. He catches it and presses it to the back of his other hand. “Tails.” He breathes and points the Gun at Aaron.  
“No! Please!” I scream but the shot is clear at this distance. I hear him slump to the floor behind me and turn to see him. He looks like he was reaching for me, his blood pooling around him. I scream at the top of my lungs only for it to be cut off as one of his henchmen kicks me in the chest and drags me back to sit in front of his boss.  
“Flip for me now you bastard!” I yell at him and he laughs.  
“No, I’ve still got plans for you.” He says coolly. “Get some things together, sweetie.” He reaches down to brush my hair out of my face. I flinch away from him. “We’re headed back to Gotham.”  
The man behind me picks me up and throws me onto the bed while Harvey laughs. As quick as I’m able I scramble to the drawer and pull out my gun. I fire once, twice. The henchmen fall but Harvey has fled before I can kill him too.  
I sit, shaking, still aiming at the door for too long.  
I know my neighbours had to have heard what was happening. The police had to be on their way. I don’t even stop to look at the bodies as I run to my car and tear out of their just as I can hear sirens in the distance. Once they realise who I am they’d never believe this was self defence.  
I drive until I can’t see for the tears in my eyes then pull over into a layby. I clean my face as best I can with a bottle of water and try to calm down.   
I cry at the injustice of it all, I was supposed to be safe again. I cry for Aaron, we might still have had a future. I cry for myself.  
A patrolman pulls up behind my car and walks up to the window. He taps the glass and I wind it down.  
“You alright miss?” he asks kindly when he sees the state I’m in. He doesn’t know yet.  
“Fine, just had a fall.” I say trying to smile at him. Hes cute, I don’t want to kill him.  
His radio comes to life with a report to look out for a woman in a red convertible matching my description. He’s dead before the person speaking finishes their sentence.  
I drive away and head for the only place I can. Gotham.  
I’m going home.


	10. Chapter 10

I know I have to dump my car so I get as far as I dare within the city limits before leaving it in an alley with the top down and the keys in. It will be gone within an hour.  
I stalk down the darkened streets and let my anger seep into my heart. If everyone wants me back here so much they’ll know I’m here. I know who to go to, how to start again.  
Making my way to the dockside I follow my instincts to a group of men loading a van in the darkness.   
“Hi boys!” I cry, stepping out and pointing my gun at them. They scramble for their own weapons and I laugh. “Oh don’t worry! I just want to talk to your boss, can you give a girl a ride?” I try to sound sweet and giggly though I’m aware I’m covered in blood and likely looking a little ghoulish. They look uneasily at each other. “How about this? Take me to Crane or I’ll kill you.” I say bluntly.  
They decide that it's better to give me what I want and I climb into the passenger's side of the van. We sweep through the city to a dilapidated tower block. The men escort me to the basement where I’m almost overwhelmed by the smell of chemicals and damp earth. He’s stooped over a table, carefully measuring a liquid into a flask when I enter. You wouldn’t know him without his mask. He turns and treats me to a lopsided, boyish smile.   
“My, my, if it isn’t the phoenix risen from the flames.” He says and puts down what he’s working on and turns to me fully and leans back against the table. “What can I do for you?”  
I run my hands over my face.  
“I need your help, Crane.” I’m so tired and even his unfriendly face is a welcome sight. He looks a little shocked.  
“And why should I help you?” His voice is soft as always but there’s an edge to it.  
“There’s no reason at all.” I sigh. “I’m alone here and you’re the only one left I can go to.”  
“Why not go to your waddling friend?” He looks at his nails rather than me.  
“Because he’s too close to the man I need to kill.” I sigh and walk to stand in front of him.   
“What about the clown?” He looks into my face, his sharp blue eyes are taking in everything. The way I’m stood, the way I’m breathing, the blood on my clothes and the bruising on my face.  
“You know why.” I say, there’s no hint of seduction in my voice. I know better than to try that with him. He reaches out and crooks a finger under my chin and turns my face gently from side to side.  
“Not broken, you’re lucky.” He says appraisingly. “Zsaz has been spotted in the city. I’m sure he’d be pleased to know where you are.”  
“Give him a call, I’d love to see him again.” I reply and he smiles at me, his teeth are white and straight. To anyone outside our world he would appear like a wholesome young man. He searches my eyes for sincerity and seems satisfied with what he sees there.  
“You seem changed. Tell me.” He says releasing me.  
I tell him my story and he listens carefully. I didn't leave anything out, he’d know I was lying. He notes the crack in my voice when I talk about Aaron’s death, the way my eyes soften when I talk about Joker and the way my jaw clenches when I talk about Dent.  
“So now my therapy session is over, what advice do you have for me, Dr Crane.” I say and he smiles.  
“Quite the tale.” His eyes pierce me. “What do you want?”  
“I want to kill Harvey Dent before he kills me.” I reply simply.  
“And why should I help you?” he fires back.  
“Don’t you want to see how the story ends?” I raise my eyebrows at him. He grins so wide it finally breaks his facade of wholesomeness.   
“Would you like to see my mask?”

His home is surprisingly luxurious. The room he gives me has a beautiful four post bed with long deep blue velvet curtains and matching bedclothes. All the furniture is gorgeously lacquered mahogany and the carpets are thick and soft.   
With nothing to wear I climb into the sheets in just my underwear, too tired to even shower. Sleep comes surprisingly easily as I grip my pistol under the pillow.  
I’m woken by a polite knock.  
“Breakfast is on the table.” He calls through the door. I get up and find a long silk robe to cover myself with as I go to meet Dr Crane.  
The dining room is just as sumptuous and I’ve started to suspect he may be from old money. He is already dressed in a well pressed white shirt and black slacks and he greets me gallantly before pulling out a chair at the long oak table. I sit down and he serves me with a soft smile on his face.  
“How did you sleep?” He asks after I take a bite of the eggs benedict he’s given me, its surprisingly good.  
“As well as I could, you have a lovely home.” I reply and he seems pleased with the complement.   
“Good, a friend of mine is going to join us for breakfast. They should be here any minute.” I spot the glint of mischief in his eye but chose not to react.  
There's a knock at the door and he disappears for a moment. I treat myself to a few more bites of the plate in front of me as I have a feeling that I will need the energy.  
“Well, I suspected you were lying, Crane. But here she is.” I turn to see a hulking figure in the doorway. He is wearing a massive greatcoat but there's no mistaking the mask that he wears.  
“Come now, Bane. Be polite to by guest.” My host says, bustling around and pulling out a chair for the huge man.  
Bane refuses to sit and instead chooses to lean against the wall. Crane huffs and sits down himself.  
“You keep strange company, Dr Crane.” I say, folding my hands in my lap and looking at him sidelong. Trying to keep them both in sight. “So to what do I owe the pleasure, Bane? I’m assume you’re here for a better reason than to stare at me while I eat.”  
He walks around me and grips my shoulders from behind. Bane famously once broke the Bat’s back. He could kill me with one hand.  
“I can hear your heart, woman. Its beating against your ribs like a bird.” He growls. “Crane, this is not her.”  
“What do you mean?” Crane asks, he’s looking at me suspiciously.  
“This is not the woman who once shot three on my men and pointed a gun in my face.” He removes his hands and turns away. “That woman had no fear, this is not her.”  
“Oh really?” Crane’s face is twisted in anger. “Is that true?”  
“Bullshit!” I snap, trying to get them to look at me. “I am still that woman you son-of-a-bitch!”   
“I think not.” He says crossing his arms and still giving me his back. “Shall I just get rid of this pretender?”   
“I think that would be best.” Crane sighs leaning on his hand.  
Bane turns and steps towards me and reaches out. Something in me snaps. I stand and whip the robe around his face. I twist around and kick the back of his knees making him kneel. With one hand I twist the robes belt around his throat and the other I point my concealed pistol at Crane.  
“What’s best now, asshole!” I growl and Crane starts clapping.  
“Oh bravo!” He shouts, standing. “Oh dear Bane! It looks like you were wrong about our little firecracker here.”  
“So it seems.” He grunts. “I apologise.”  
I tighten the belt just slightly before releasing it. He stands and turns, towering over me. If he’s bothered at all that I’m nearly naked he doesn't show it. I meet his stare and he holds it for a moment before grunting and returning to lean against the wall.  
Crane picks up the robe and holds it out to me like he’s offering a coat to a debutante. I let him slip it over my shoulders but I don’t close it and I return to my seat.  
“Now that’s sorted out let’s get back to the issue at hand.” Crane says as if chairing a business meeting. “I asked Bane here as I think we can all help each other. You of course want to kill the preeminent Harvey Dent.” He gestures to me.  
“You want him dead? Why not just shoot him, I have a rifle you could use.” Bane grunts.  
“Because I want it to be personal. I want him to feel his defeat and know its because of me.” I say and he scoffs.  
“And Bane here has been having the same problem as me that we think you can help with.” Crane continues, leaning on the back of his chair.  
“Do tell.” I cross my legs and lean my arms on the back of my own chair. I feel powerful despite my nudity, or perhaps because of it. Of course I haven't put my gun down yet.  
“Someone has been stealing our chemical shipments.” Bane says.  
“Chemicals?” I raise an eyebrow. “Do you mean drugs?”  
“In part, yes.” Crane waves an arm dismissively as if it was negligible that someone was stealing tens of thousands of dollars worth from them.  
“Ingredients.” Bane grunts.  
“For…” I start but stop myself. “Wait! Someone is taking the stuff you need for Venom?” I say to him and he nods angrily. “And your fear gas?” I say to Crane, I can see the tic in his jaw that's the closest to angry I’ve ever seen him.  
“Yes, unfortunately.” He says and tries to compose himself.  
“I’m guessing it’s not the police, or The Bat?” I lean forward on my knees. “Dent’s not into drugs and The Penguin imports through freight not the port like you two.”  
“You know our methods?” Bane snaps and I look disdainfully at him.  
“One of your shipments paid for my car.” I say with a sweet smile. He sneers.  
“Dent and Cobblepot don’t deal in specialised chemistry like we do.” Crane continues.  
“So its those they are aiming for. No luck catching the culprits?” I turn to him.  
“Oh plenty but the thieves don’t know who they are working for.” He turns with his hands in the small of his back to look out of one of the tall windows. “Believe me, I can be persuasive.”   
“We need someone to follow them to where they’re dropping off the goods, and stay to find out who collects them.” Bane says and I nod.  
“None of your men can do it?” I know the inevitable but try to avoid it.  
“My men are not stealthy and we don’t know if any of them are helping.” Bane says, uncrossing his arms.  
“Me then.” I run my hands through my hair and realise how greasy it is. “When is the next shipment?”  
“Two days.” Crane sits back down and smiles at me. “Until then I can help you with your problem.” 

Crane is resourceful but unlike most of the crime lords of Gotham, he doesn't surround himself with women. It felt strange to move through his home and feel like the only female presence that had been here for a long time.  
I drift into his sitting room where he meets me dressed in a well tailored black suit. He turns and smiles at me. I’m dressed in a deep green cocktail dress and I’ve dyed my hair back to my previous colour. Under the dress a delicate thigh holster holds my revolver taught and secret against my skin.   
“Beautiful.” He says and offers his arm. I take it and he leads me out to his car. We’ve decided the best way to pull Dent out into the firing line is for me to be very publicly visible. So we’re headed out for the evening to dinner at a popular restaurant and then dancing.  
He pulls my chair out for me at dinner and is a perfect gentleman throughout. We talk about everything and nothing. He makes me laugh and to the outside world we must have seemed a happy young couple on a date.  
“You’re funnier than I expected, Dr Crane!” I say after he’s made yet another wry comment about The Penguin.  
“Jonathan, please. After all we are on a ‘date’.” He says and I can’t help but blush a little.  
I can feel eyes on us, the underworld is already whispering about my reappearance and I can imagine its positively bubbling about me being here with Crane.  
“Of course.” I tactfully put my hand on his on the table and he treats me to a boyish smile. He twines his fingers with mine and runs his thumb over my knuckles.  
We share desert and he pays the cheque. On the way out he keeps his hand in the small of my back and I smile at the world.   
Back at the car he opens the door for me and I climb in as demurely as I can.  
“I think that went well.” He says as he gets settled next to me. “I saw a few people looking a little wide eyed at us.”  
“That's just because you’re so handsome ‘Jonathan’.” I joke and he laughs.   
“Careful, push it too far and I might just decide to keep you.” He replies and his eyes sparkle at me. My stomach jumps and I can’t be sure how I feel.  
The club is like a different world to me. The music is more nostalgic as are the surroundings. Crane buys us each a cocktail and we sit at a table that can easily seen for almost anywhere. We talk quietly and he encourages me to sit close to him. He leans into my shoulder to whisper into my ear.  
“Don’t turn around.” His breath tickles my skin, raising goosebumps. “Someone just walked in that you might not want to see.” His arm is around my shoulders and I’m glad of the support. “He’s got his new woman with him.”  
“Harley?” I breathe, my smile frozen as if he were whispering sweet nothings.  
“Yes. What do you want to do? He’s looking over, I think he’s spotted us.” He continues.  
“I- uh…” I don’t know how to react. Crane sits back and looks at me with a soft smile. I see his eyes flick to the side for a second and know that he’s coming over.  
“Kiss me.” He suggests, raising his eyebrows.  
I lean forward and he does the same, our lips meet softly. He’s a surprisingly gentle kisser but when we both hear a very familiar growl something snaps and the softness evaporates. He cups the back of my neck and I lace my fingers with his other hand as he kisses me relentlessly. My breath catches and I can feel my body heating up as he becomes more passionate by the second.  
A very loud cough interrupts us and we separate. I look up into those eyes and I can see the anger there and feel a bittersweet victory.  
“Oh, Joker! Its good to see you! I believe you know my new lady friend. Would you care to join us?” Crane is chivalrous and stands to greet the couple in front of us.  
Joker and Harley are in matching gold and white outfits and she clings to his arm with a suspiciously vacant look on her face.   
“Com’ on Puddin!” She squeaks and sits opposite me. I return her smile and try to avoid looking at Joker. “I’m Harley Quinn, I like your dress!” She offers her hand and I shake it.  
“Thank you, your hair is very pretty.” I return the compliment and she seems pleased. “These days people call me Widow.”   
“Widow? Huh! What happened to your husband?” She has a huge sickly pink drink and takes a sip. The men are just listening to us. Crane is comfortable, his arm around me and taking sips of his own drink. Joker is tense, leaning back with his arms stretched over the back of his chair feigning relaxation but I can see the tic in his jaw and I can feel his eyes on me.  
“Your ‘puddin’ there killed him a long time ago.” I say, locking eyes with Joker. “Didn’t you?”  
“Oh! You’re not sore about that are ya?” Harley leans forward but one of her hands has slipped under the table, likely to a weapon. I laugh sincerely, more at her seriousness and possessiveness than at the implication that I was upset at Marlon’s death.  
“Not at all! He did me a favor that day. No hard feelings here.” I say and she relaxes.  
“Oh my Puddin’ is so good like that! Aren’t you Puddin?” She turns and kisses him on the cheek, seemingly oblivious to his mood.  
“Oh yes! My lady her and I were just thinking of having a dance, care to join us?” Crane interjects and stands, pulling me with him.  
“Oh Puddin! Shall we?” I hear her say as Crane pulls me onto the dance floor and wraps his arms around me. They haven’t followed.  
The song is slow and he pulls me close to sway and look in my face.  
“Now wasn’t that fun?” He mutters to me, a smug smile on his lips.  
“You’re playing with fire, Jonathan. Its not him I’m looking to provoke.” I reply but can’t help but smile back.  
“Oh but look at that face. He wants nothing more than to gun me down and drag you off by your hair to some cave even though his woman is sat there pouting next to him.” He chuckles. “Men like him always want what they can’t have.”  
“What about men like you?” I flutter my eyelashes at him.  
“I prefer to go for what’s in front of me.” He says leaning closer still. “Like you.”  
He kisses me again and I reciprocate. Partly I’m performing but he’s a very good kisser, powerful without dominating and when I open my mouth to him he’s gentle and passionate.  
“Awww!” I hear from the table.  
His hands roam over my back but within the realms of decency. I slide hand under his jacket and feel his heart beating against me. My hand bumps against something, a small metal canister. I falter and he releases my lips.  
“Fear gas?” I whisper and he nods.  
“I never leave home without it.” He replies, not bothered by the interruption. I see his eyes flick again. “He’s leaving, she looks confused.”   
“Oh.” I reply and move to step back away from him but he holds me.   
“We should finish the song.” He says, raising his eyebrows.  
“Okay.” I smile back.


End file.
